clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ticket
Tickets are an additional currency in Club Penguin, temporarily added during Fairs. To earn tickets, one must play Fair games. Tickets could be redeemed at Prize Booths. If someone were to log off with unused tickets, they would all be removed, putting the player back at 0 tickets. However, starting from The Fair 2012, tickets were saved even after logging off. Types There are three types of tickets: the original orange ticket, the gold ticket, and the silver ticket. Orange and gold tickets are the standard tickets, and can be used to trade for prizes. Silver tickets were first introduced at The Fair 2014, and allow non-members to use them to enter the special rides that the Fair offers, such as Bullseye or The Space Squid. List of Prizes Fall Fair 2007 Plaza *Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) *Circus Tent pin (100 tickets) *Teddy Bear Background (400 tickets) *Pink Cotton Candy (600 tickets) *Paddle Ball (1500 tickets) *Candy Necklace (700 tickets) *Lollipop (1000 tickets-Purchase all items) Fall Fair 2008 Forest *Lollipop (1000 tickets) *Green Giant Sunglasses (1000 tickets) *Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) *Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) *Blue Cotton Candy (600 tickets) *Carousel Background (400 tickets) *Paddle Ball (1500 tickets) Bonus Game Room *Teddy Bear (2000 tickets) *Yellow Giant Sunglasses (1000 tickets) *Candy Apple (800 tickets) The Fair 2009 Forest *Cosmic Star Hat (100 tickets) *Feathered Tiara (100 tickets) *Fair Beacon Background (50 tickets) *Cotton Candy Pin (50 tickets) *Stripey Hat (150 tickets) Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Curly Mustache (60 tickets) *Ring Master Hat (110 tickets) *Ring Master Outfit (300 tickets) *Fair Background (50 tickets) *Circus Tent (700 tickets) *Teddy Bear (200 tickets) *Snack Stand (300 tickets) The Fair 2010 Forest *Popcorn Pin (50 tickets) *Balloon Flower Hat (110 tickets) *Red and Yellow Stripey Hat (150 tickets) *Fair Beacon Background (50 tickets) *Green Cosmic Hat (100 tickets) *Blue Fuzzy Viking Hat (125 tickets) Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Ice Cream Cone (75 tickets) *Pink Cotton Candy (75 tickets) *Clown Wig (200 tickets) *Clown Suit (300 tickets) *Clown Shoes (150 tickets) *Green Balloon (80 tickets) *Popcorn (75 tickets) *Paddle Ball (40 tickets) The Fair 2011 Forest *The Jingle Jangle (200 tickets) *The Trapeze Artist (250 tickets) *Purple Balloon Pin (75 tickets) *The Sundae Surprise (200 tickets) *The Balloonist (100 tickets) *Ball Pit Background (75 tickets) Great Puffle Circus Entrance *The Red Racer (500 tickets) *Mime Beret (200 tickets) *Mime Face Paint (150 tickets) *Mime Costume (350 tickets) *Squid Hug (300 tickets) *Turtle (200 tickets- Secret Item) *Cherry Balloon (75 tickets- Secret item) *Unicycle (300 tickets) *Every Flavor Ice Cream (75 tickets) *Lemon Balloon (75 tickets) The Fair 2012 Forest *Pink Cotton Candy (100 tickets) *Paddle Ball (100 tickets) *Balloon Flower Hat (200 tickets) *The Taa Daa (500 tickets) *Lollipop (150 tickets) *Fair Beacon Background (100 tickets) *The Sundae Surprise (300 tickets) Great Puffle Circus Entrance *The Mischief Maker (700 tickets) *Mischief Maker Costume (400 tickets) *Candy Apple (200 tickets) *Popcorn (150 tickets) *Curly Mustache (180 tickets) *Every Flavor Ice Cream (hidden) (150 tickets) *Fair Background (100 tickets) *The Red Racer (1000 tickets) *Teddy Bear (400 tickets) The Fair 2014 Amazement Park *Carnival Party Hat (1,000 tickets) *Pixel Shades (1,500 tickets) *Old West Lasso (700 tickets) *Carnival Jester Hat (1,000 tickets) *Blue Balloon Sword (1,500 tickets) *Sea Fishing Rod (900 tickets) *‎Noble Steed (1,500 tickets) *Twinkle Twinkle Hat (1,000 tickets) *Retro Joystick (500 tickets) *Cool Down Hat (1,000 tickets) Member-only Prizes *Pork Pie Hat (900 tickets) *Carnival Barker Outfit (2,000 tickets) *Blue Wheeler (3,500 tickets) *Sheriff Stetson (4,000 tickets) *Carnival Cane (750 tickets) *White Patent Shoes (900 tickets) *Rooster Costume (2,500 tickets) *Rooster Feet (900 tickets) *Green Motorbike (3,500 tickets) *Fluffy Stuffie (1,500 tickets) *Cow Costume (2,000 tickets) *Horse Costume (2,000 tickets) *Quasar Helmet (4,000 tickets) *Polka Dot Pirate (4,000 tickets) *Blue Motorbike (3,500 tickets) *The Red Racer (3,000 tickets) *Horse Hooves (900 tickets) *Green Wheeler (3,000 tickets) The Fair 2015 Amazement Park *The Gamma Gal *The Shadow Guy *Big Game Catch *Jelly Donut Plush *Bucket Hat *Rainbow Winged Helm *Red Pixel Glasses *Popcorn *Bell *The Handyman Member Items *Shadow Guy Reboot *Gamma Gal Reboot *Monkey Stuffie *Ancient Green Dragon *Gold Viking Helmet *Green Butterfly Wings *Blue Fluffy Stuffie *Starfish Costume *Quasar Helmet *Rainbow Fro Trivia *During the Fall Fair '08 & 11, there was a ticket glitch that gave players unlimited tickets if certain actions were taken in the "Grab and Spin" game. *There is a pin called the Fair Ticket Pin. Gallery Fair Ticket Icon.png|The old ticket icon FairTicketPin.png|The original orange ticket GoldTicket.png|The gold ticket Silver Ticket.png|The silver ticket See also *Fall Fair Prize Booth *Fair Ticket Pin Category:The Fair